School Dreams
by Vikkistar95
Summary: This story is officially coming down for reconstruction. I'm fixing it and finishing it. It should be up soonish
1. Chapter 1

Once there lived a young girl named Kori Anders. She was 14 years old. She lived in an orphan inch in Gotham City. She never had a father, and her mother died while giving birth to her. She only had two friends, Raven Roth and Karin Bee; they were 14 and lived in the orphan inch with her.

Once there lived a boy, a **_rich_** 15 year old boy, named Richard Grayson. He lived in the biggest mansion in Gotham City. He had two friends, Victor Stone and Garfield Logan. They were rich too.

Kori POV

"Kori, get your butt down here now!" Once again I found myself racing to get to school on time. "Kori, hurry up!" "I'm coming Raven!" I love Raven to death, but man she can get annoying! She and Bee were waiting for me downstairs.

Richards POV

Yo Dick, get down here. The limo isn't going to wait here forever!" Like usual I was going to be late for school. "Don't make me come up there!" "I'm coming Vic!" Victor is my best friend but man can he get annoying! He and Gar were waiting for me downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Well thank you my reviewers! I'm dedicating this chappie to Rose Red2.0 and longhairedhorse. Love you guys

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Kori POV

I hate the first day of school. Even worse it's the first day of high school. Getting new teachers, new classes, and new cliques is hard to get used to. In this school it is hard to get guys. Sure Bee, Rae, and I had the looks. Bee is 5' 8", with chocolate eyes that would melt you. She has shoulder length, curly, mocha hair. She African-American. Raven is a pale, gothic beauty. Her shoulder length, strait, violet hair and violet eyes would blow you away. She is 5' 6". I'm an exotic beauty. I'm 5' 7". I have auburn red hair that goes to my waist. My eyes are emerald. Even though my skin is tinned orange I'm very pretty. So now you know what we look like and you're probably thinking why they don't have boyfriends. Well in this school if you aren't going to sleep with any guy who looks at you, you'll have a hard time getting a guy. This year Bee, Rae, and I all were sticking together no matter what happens.

As we walked into the building we got numerous whistles from different guys. Well we were looking our hottest today. Bee was wearing a yellow tang-top with black hip huggers. Also wearing a yellow choker and black pointed toe heels, with her hair down and curled at the ends. Raven was wearing a dark violet silk t-shirt and black jeans. She also wore a midnight blue necklace with a ruby hanging from it and dark violet heels and her hair was hanging strait. I had an off the shoulder pink shirt and a dark blue jean mini skirt. I also had an emerald choker, with my hair hanging lose. For orphans we make pretty awesome clothes and hair stiles.

As we walked to our lockers we found out that they were separate. As so as we split to get to our lockers I was tapped on the shoulder. I spun around to be greeted by a tall red head. "Hi I'm Roy Harper." I'm Kori Anders." I smiled. "_Kori_ huh? That's a sexy name for a sexy girl." "Don't even try that bullshit on me. I know every trick in the book." I snapped back and he left licking his lips.

Bee's POV

As I got to my locker I felt a soft smack on my ass. As soon as that happened I spun around and smacked the guy across the face. "Hay! What was the hell that for?" asked an African-American boy. "Back off and that won't happen again" I snapped back. "Tisk, tisk" said the boy, "By the way my name is John Flames, but _you_ can call me Hot Spot." "How about you back off buddy and no one gets hurt." I snapped back again, really not in the mood for him.

Rae's POV

As I got to my locker I was embraced by two not so muscular arms. As soon as that happened I stomped on the guys toes with the heel of my shoe. "My God that hurt," Screamed a boy with long black hair. "It was supposed to," yelled an angry Raven through clenched teeth. "Okay, my name is Garth Aqua." "How about I don't care" said an even angrier Rae, her eyes almost turning red.

Normal POV

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, it's me! I've chose to dedicate this entire story to Red Rose2.0 and longhairedhorse! You guys are my first reviewers, so I love you guys.

Red Rose2.0 I'm putting Jinx and Kid Flash in there just for you.

If you guys have any suggestions or want to add something to the story just review!

Oh yeah just a warning **NO FLAMES!**

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything

Kori POV

After we all met again in the hallway we left for class. As we came in to the class room I thought my ears were going to bleed. It was **_so_** loud! As so as we found 3 seats together a girl came up to us. "Hi my name is Jessica Williams, but you can call me Jinx. I'm your new tour guide of Gotham High School." Jinx had black hair with pink at the ends and pink contacts. She had a grey peasant shirt and a black knee length skirt. She also had grey flip-flops with a heel, and pink diamonds embedded in the straps.

As soon as she stopped talking, a boy a little taller than her hugged her from behind. "Hi Hun," said the boy. "This is my boyfriend Wally West." Jinx told the girls and me. "Call me Flash," said the boy. Flash was around 5' 11" and he had orange hair. He also had a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt in the middle, a pair of worn out pair of blue jeans, and red converses with yellow lining.

When the teacher walked in the whole class went completely silent. The man was wearing a black suit with an orange tie. He had an orange S sketched on his suit jacket. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was a muscular man. He looked at his paper work and said, "Class we have 3 new students in class today," his voice relaxed but stern. He motioned for us two come up to the front of the class. As we got to the front of the class we had some lookers but that quickly stopped as the teacher flashed them a sharp look. "Class this is Kori Anders," He said pointing to me, "This is Karin Black (I changed her last name)," he said pointing to Karin, "And this is Raven Roth." When he handed us our class schedules he signaled for us to sit down. "My name is Mr. Wilson," said the teacher. The rest of class time I looked at my schedule.

Kori Anders

1st period- Social Studies- Mr. Wilson

2ndperiod- English- Mr. Blood

3rdperiod- Gym- Mrs. Locklen

4thperiod- Math- Mr. Billy Numerous

5thperiod- Lunch

6thperiod- Physics/Science- Mr. Control

7thperiod- Literature- Mr. Marcano

8thperiod- Music- Dr. Riley

9thperiod- Free period

Karin's POV

I compared my schedule to Kori's and all of the subjects are the same except I have Hip-hop and track.

Raven's POV

My schedule is the same as Kori and Karin's but I have Poetry and gymnastics.

In the middle of the class a black haired boy walked in the class. "Good, Mr. Grayson you decided to join us." The boy just grunted and walked to his seat, which happened to be right next to Kori's desk. The boy was a taller than all the girls and was very muscular. He had black, spiky hair and dark sunglasses to hide his eyes from the rest of the world. He had a black button-down silk shirt and dark blue, baggy jeans. When school was over and we were home Kori couldn't stop thinking about him.

Okay major writer's block but I have my first poll

what's your name

how old are you

do you have AOL IM

if so what is your screen name

what do you want to happen in this story

what is your nick name

Here are my answers

Victoria

13

Yes

CutieBabyGirl95

Vickie, Cutie, doll face, bab, and Paris


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm back. I'm going to take any suggestions. Because I have such a writers block. I have a lot of things I have to do like baby sit, garage sales, and parties.

Ok I don't own anything.

Kori's POV

The next day at school I saw that black haired boy again. He was really handsome. Oh what am I saying? I can't like someone in my class. That is one big no-no. Well I guess this is going two be a _long_ year!

Normal POV

As Kori was walking down the hall way a muscular hand grabbed her shoulder. "Excuse me cutie, I don't think I know your name," said the boy. "Oh well one my name is not cutie, and two I don't think I should tell you what my real name is," replied Kori. "Sorry, I think we got on at the wrong foot," said the boy, who was around 6' 3" with short brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing black baggie jeans and a black shirt with a red X on it. He also had black converses with red X's on them.

"I am Xavier Red, but you can call me X." "Okay, maybe we did get off on the wrong foot," said Kori. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" asked Xavier. "You don't even know my name," replied Kori. "Than what is your name?" asked Xavier. "Kori, but that's beside the…" Kori never got to finish because Xavier put a finger up to her mouth to silence her. "So now I know your name and you know mine, so why won't you go out with me tomorrow," asked Xavier. "Okay, I will go out with you. But I will meet you at the place," Said Kori. "Okay meet me at Luigi's Pizzeria at 6:00pm sharp," Said Xavier.

When Kori got to the orphan home she finally told her friends. Karin and Rae were so existed. They helped her pick out some close for the date. Xavier told Kori to wear casual close but in a bag bring close for the club. For casual she was wearing torn, jean caprice and a tight, red, silk button up shirt. She was also going to wear black heels with a choker, and her hair spiraling down her back in ruby curls. For the club Kori was going to wear an emerald green tube-top and a jean mini skirt. She was also was going to wear emerald green heels and a choker.

The next day was Saturday and it was the day of Kori's date! Kori and the girls were so excited! She met him at the pizzeria that he told her to meet her. Xavier was waiting by a bench just outside. Hen she came up to him he took her hand, went on one knee and kissed her hand! O what a gentleman!

When they got to Luigi's they ordered a pizza pie and each had 3 slices of pizza. After wards they got into Xavier's black convertible and drove to the bowling ally. At the bowling ally X bought Kori a drink and they started their game. After 3 games of naughty bowling (flirting, kissing, dirty glances) it was 9:30 and time to hit the club! When they rolled up into the parking lot all the guys were eyeing Kori up and down and whishing to be Xavier. All the girls were eyeing X and envying Kori. When they got to the front the line to get in was **_really_** long! But X just walked right in.

I know it was a long time to update but I was busy. So I am not updating until I have 45 reviews!

Lotsa Lov, Vikkistar95


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm back. Thank you Aly & AJ for reviewing my story, and shouting out to Bianca. I will not update until I have 50 reviews! So here you go.

So once they were in the club they started dancing. They danced to many different songs like Jumpin; Jumpin, Gold Digger, Temperature, Waiting for Tonight, and Don't Cha. X and Kori were ripping up the dance floor. After about 3 hours of non-stop dancing they stopped at the bar for a drink. Kori had a non-alcoholic pinacolota and X had a beer.When they got their drinks they went to sit at a table. It was now that Kori had a chance to take in what the club looked like. The club was called "Club Medusa" it was two floors and a winded, glass staircase. On the walls were works of art of the mythical goddess. The dance floor was see-through and it lit-up. The tables had glass counter tops. All in all it was a very nice. Soon X got up to go to the bathroom.

When it was around 11:00pm Kori's feet started to hurt and she stared to get just a little tired. So she tried to find X to tell him that she wanted to go home. As she was walking through the club she was being looked at by many drunken men. She was used to this by now. But she was taken by surprise when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her and dragged her to a corner. When Kori tried to scream the persons hands clamed tight over her mouth, she could not make a peep. When she tried to turn around she saw that the stranger was really a wasted X.

He dragged her out of the club and into an ally. Even though she was scared and confused she saw a shadowed figure but she really did not notice it. She really got scared when he started to rip off her miniskirt. When she tried to scream he crushed his chapped, dry lips on hers and smothered her. Even though he was strong she found the strength to kick him in the balls. As he toppled over in pain she made a break for it. She only made it about 4 feet away before he grabbed her ankle. The last thing she remembered was the sheer pain of him inside her and the colors swirl around in her head until it all went black.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

As Kori opened her eyes she noticed she was in a white room. A man in white came up to her and said "Welcome back." "What is that supposed to mean?" "You were out for two days." "WHAT!" As Kori finished saying this she fainted again.

Well here you go. Sorry about the wait!


	6. Sry not an update!

Sorry but this is not an update. Please don't kill me. I just want to change the story a bit. Please don't kill me again. This is what is happening. I am making them older. That's it.

**Kori:**

Age: 20

Statues: In Collage

Looks: Same

**Raven:**

Age: 20

Statues: In Collage

Looks: Same

**Karin:**

Age: 20

Statues: In Collage Looks: Same

**Richard:**

Age: 21

Statues: In Collage

Looks: Same

**Garfield:**

Age: 21

Statue: In Collage

Looks: Same

**Victor:**

Age: 21

Status: In Collage

Looks: In Collage

Everyone else is basically the same changes.


	7. Changes

Well I am sorry for the people who liked this story so far. I am going to take it down and repost it soon. I am going to keep chapter 5 the same. But chapters 1 and 2 are going. And chapters 3 and 4 I am going to keep them the same plot but try to make them better. So this will be up again soon and my other story 'Why?' is going to be taken over by my good friend Morgan. She will keep what I had and I will still help her with it. So there you go that is what is going on. Sorry for any confusion but it will be fine soon.

Lov Yas,

Vikkistar95


End file.
